You're Giving Me Such A Rush
by StayAwakeAmber
Summary: Tori was just you're average girl, but her life was stuck on repeat. That is until she met Jack Barakat of All Time Low you turned her life completely upside down but can it all work out when everything goes through such a change? feat. All Time Low Jack Barakat Alex Gaskarth Rian Dawson Zack Merrick
1. everything AND ordinary

_One word to describe my life? That would be easy but the question is which one should I use? Boring? Useless maybe? The list goes on. All I am is the most worthless 19 year old girl you could meet. All my life consists of is a circle. I stupid cycle I can't seem to escape. It just goes round and round. Never stopping. Never ending. A boring, useless, worthless routine. That is until I met Jack. The wonderful, exciting Jack Barakat. The one who turned my worthless cycle of a life and made it into something. Something amazing. Something brilliant. Something worth living._

'Come on Tori!' my little sister screamed up the stairs at me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my keys off the table, I'd promised her a ride to school. I charged down the steps and jumped over the last 3.

'You're so immature sometimes Tor' Jade said, rolling her blue eyes at me, I just shrugged and followed her out the door. For a 15 year old she was surprisingly mature, sometime I felt like I was the younger sibling. I drove her into school, the ride was quite but not awkward. Besides we'd come to the mutual agreement on playing Paramore on the way in so it was fine. That was one of the things I loved about her, I'd inflicted my music tastes to her and she's taken them in. I pulled up in front of her school.

'Have a good day Jade' I said and she smiled

'Thanks for the ride Tori' she said and hopped out, joining a huge group of friends who were standing right in front of the school gates. I sighed and pulled my vibrating phone out my pocket, it was a message from Nixon.

_TORRRI! Band in 15, be there or be killed. We're finishing up recording okay?! ;) _

I rolled my eyes at his text. Classic Nixon. I started up the car and drove off the recording studio we were using. It was called Juice. Stupid name, I know. It was a huge building with recording studios, practice rooms and instrument hire. It was young band central. Which is exactly why I was going, to meet my band. We were recording a demo and sending it off to numerous record companies, praying that for once someone actually liked us. I'd started the band in high school with my best friends, Scarlet, Nixon, Ronnie and Destery. We were called Fixed at Zero. I reached the studio and the dude who sits behind the counter, Dave, smiled at me.

'They're in c4 today' he said and I smiled

'Thanks Dave!' I said and wandered back into the maze of recording booths and practice rooms. Though I practically knew this place like the back of my hand. I found room C4 and could hear Destrey's distinct drum patterns from inside. I pushed the door open, and smiled at my band mates.

'And she finally makes it!' Ronnie said, his bright yellow batman guitar sitting on his lap.

'I know you all missed me.' I said and grabbed one of the cups of coffee of a table. The place was very laid back, there was a couch in the centre of the room a few tables then all the recording equipment was in the corner. I picked up my purple guitar and sat down on the couch with Ronnie. Scarlet was sitting on the arm of the chair, her bright green mic in her hand that was hooked up to all the recording stuff along with Ronnie's guitar and Nixon's bass and there was a mic beside Destery, who was sitting at his drums in the corner. It was one of the great things about this place was recording was totally laid back, you didn't have to sit in a booth, you could record while on couches.

We spent most of the day recording, we had about 9 songs, 5 of which we'd already recorded and had got through another 2 today.

'I better split guys, I got to get Jade from school' I said, pushing my guitar back inside its case.

'Okay, be here tomorrow though, we got to finish this soon' Scar said, pushing a blonde curl behind her ear.

'I will' I said laughing.

'See you tomorrow firetruck' Nixon said and punched my shoulder, I rolled my eyes even though it hurt like fuck. They always did. He called me firetruck because my hair was firetruck red. I called him banana boy because his hair used to be radioactive yellow but now it's sort of a green radioactive colour. I pushed the door open and turned to walk down the corridor and walked straight into someone who was carrying load of coffees most of which spilled down me, some on him, the rest went on the floor.

'I'm so sorry, are you alright?' he said

'I'm fine' I said pulling the wet material of my shirt away from my skin, the coffee was scorching.

'Sorry I wasn't really looking where I was going and I'm kinda lost' he chuckled. I looked up at the dude and smiled. He had brown hair that stuck up in spikes at the back and he had a long fringe pushed to the right side of him face. His eyes were a soft chocolate brown and looked friendly. He was wearing skin tight black jeans, a shirt that said JAGK on it and had a leather jacket pulled over him.

'My fault' I said waving away his apology 'Which room are you going to?'

'Uhm' he said and looked at the back of his hand 'C7?'

'Oh right, that's just down the hall' I said and jammed my thumb over my shoulder in its direction

'Oh right thanks, I'm Jack by the way. Jack Barakat' he said and stuck out his hand.

'Tori' I said in response and took his hand, he grinned.

'Nice to meet you, well it was nice to spill coffee down you' he laughed, I joined, he was so friendly and his laugh seemed contagious.

'Jack!' said a voice from down the hall, another guy ran over. He had the same sort of hair as Jack except his was sort of mousy brown and their eye colour was also the same. 'We're just going to leave now, if you're ready…' his voice trailed off when he noticed me standing there.

'Be there in a minute Alex' Jack said, the Alex guys smiled at me once before wandering down the hall again.

'So uh, could I get you a coffee or something?' Jack said with a smile

'Uh I really got to jam but another time?' I said resentfully, I really wanted to go with him but Jade would kill me.

'Oh okay' he said, his voice sounding slightly disappointed 'could I get your number?'

'Sure' I said with a smiled, he grinned. He pulled a pen out his pocket.

'Just do it on my hand, then I won't lose it' he said, I laughed and scrawled my number across the back of a hand.

'Cool' he said and smiled at me.

'I better go, my sister will kill me if I don't leave now' I said, he smiled.

'I'll see you around, Tori' he said I smiled and waved walking over to the door.


	2. givng it all to you

'Oh come on just tell me his name!' Jade said as I drove her home, I chuckled. As soon as she got in the car I don't know what it was about me, maybe my smile, but she's started interrogating me about 'the guy I'd met'

'He just asked to go out for a coffee' I said

'Aha! So there is a guy' Jade said 'Did you get his number?'

'He has mine' I said rolling my eyes at her. I'd know Jack for a good 15 minutes and already was being questioned about him.

'So what's his name?' Jade said, taking a sip from my coffee.

'Jack, Jack Barakat' I said, Jade choked on the coffee and spluttered it on the dash board.

'What!' I said, holding in my laughter 'Are you okay? What is it?'

'You said Jack Barakat?' she said, fumbling through her bag for her phone.

'Yes, what is it?'

'Is this him?' she said and pushed her phone in front of my face. I focused on the picture in front of me and it was Jack. He was standing with 3 other guys, I recognised one as Alex.

'Yeah that's him.' I said, frowning.

'Oh my fucking god Tori, Jack Barakat of All fricking Time Low has your number!' she said, I recognised the name All Time Low it was one of the many bands she had obsessions with. I opened my mouth to reply when my phone started to ring.

'Pick it up!' Jade squealed, I rolled my eyes and grabbed my phone.

'Hello?' I said

'Hey!' said Jack's voice 'Tori?'

'Yep, it's me' I replied

'Good, just making sure you didn't give me a fake number' he said I chuckled. 'Also are you at Juice tomorrow?'

'Yeah, I'm there for a while'

'Cool would you maybe want to grab some lunch or something?' he asked, I smiled and felt my cheeks flush.

'sure sounds great, I'll see you there' I said

'Okay Tori, I'll see you tomorrow' he said and the line went dead. I put down my phone and bit my lip.

'He asked you out?!' Jade asked, bouncing in her seat.

'It's just lunch' I said, she grinned

'Oh my god, imagine if you became his girlfriend, holy shit!' Jade said

'Jade, calm your tits. It's just one date' I said pulling into the drive way of our house.

'One date can always lead to more' she said grinning and climbing out the car. 'I have to teach you everything you need to know about this band!' I followed her into the house where she dragged me up to her bed room. She opened her door and I only just took in how many posters of this band she had, I started laughing. I can't believe I hadn't recognised him.

Jade made me listen to All Time Low for hours until I decided I should probably head home. I lived in an apartment not far from this house. You see Jade lives with our mom, who is barely ever around and her career is her life. I stayed with Jade after school quite a lot and stayed overnight sometimes. I know Jade was old enough to be left on her own, I mean she was nearly 17, I just didn't like the thought of her being alone. I left at around 8 pm and headed to my apartment. It wasn't that bad a place, it was quite nice really. I just had a perverted neighbour and the people above me seemed to collect elephants and trained them for a marathon at 4am. I got into th metal death trap they made out as an elevator and pushed the 4 button. The doors were about to close when a guy stopped them and slid into the elevator. I didn't really pay him much attention until he spoke.

'Hey, weren't you at Juice today?' he said, I looked over at him, It was the Alex guy.

'Uh yeah'

'Yeah, you were that girl talking to Jack' he said with a friendly smile 'I'm Alex by the way'

'Tori' I said in reply as the lift stopped at 3, we both got out.

'You moving in?' I asked, noticing the box in his hands.

'Yeah, I'm in 185' he said

'Really? I'm down at 182' I said, smiling at the number.

'I'll see you around then Tori' he said as we passed apartment 185

'Nice to meet you!' I called as I walked over to mine, sliding the key into the lock and walking in. I threw my keys on the counter and sighed into my empty apartment.

I was awoken the next morning by my phone blasting or A Pessimist, I'm Pretty Optimistic. I rolled over and groggily answered it.

'Tori! Get up!' Jades voice said loudly from the other end of the phone. I sat up, squinting at the sun streaming through the window which I hadn't even bothered to close the curtains over last night.

'What is it Jadey Cat?' I said, using the name our dad had given her.

'I decided what you're wearing' she said, I rolled my eyes, no doubt she probably knew every item of clothing I owned.

'What am I wearing then?' I said yawning and wandering over to my closet.

'Red jeans, the slashed ones. Black Jimmy Eat World shirt and those converse that go up to your knees.' She said, I grinned. It was a kick as outfit. I grabbed my red jeans, they had perfectly even slanted striped going down them, the t shirt and shoes.

'Thanks Jade! This looks pretty bad ass actually' I said grinning at it laid over my bed.

'I know, now go win that guys heart and be the girlfriend of a rock star!' Jade said dreamily, I chuckled.

'It's still just one date Jadey' I said.

'Whatever' she replied 'Just do it okay!


	3. surprised

I looked at my reflection once before taking a deep breath and heading out the door. I locked my door behind me and wandered down the hall, just as I passed Alex's apartment the door opened. I kept walking. Not particularly wanting him to know how nervous I was right now. If I had never have found out who they were I'd probably so chill, but the fact someone famous had asked me out, it just made my head spin round.

'Hey Tori!' I heard Alex call, I spun round and he jogged over to me, 'you at Juice today?'

'Yeah, you too?' I asked, though I already knew the answer.

'Yeah I am, you need a ride?' he said, swinging his car keys around on his index finger.

'Yeah, that would be great' I said, it would save me the gas money.

'Okay cool' he said as we got into the elevator, which had to be the most awkward minute and a half of my life.

'So are you a singer or something?' Alex asked as we walked over to his car, I chuckled.

'No, I can't sing to save my life, I'm the guitarist' I said, sliding into the front seat of his car.

'Ah so you're in a band?' he said with a smiled, starting up his car and pulling out of the parking lot.

'Yeah, and so are you' I said

'So you've heard of us?' Alex said, raising an eyebrow playfully.

'I guess, I hadn't actually recognised you guys but my little sister is a fan' I said

'Oh right, I wouldn't tell jack you know who he is' Alex said, smile fading slightly.

'Why?' I asked

'Uh, just don't okay?' he said, smile gone.

'Okay I won't' I said. His smile returned and he pushed a button on the stereo and Dumpweed started blasting out the speaker.

'Good choice' I said with a laugh.

'You a Blink fan?' he said

'Yeah, I'm guessing you are too?' I said, he nodded, pulling into the parking lot of Juice. We both got out the car and wandered through the front door of Jucie, where Jack was standing with another 2 guys.

'Alex you're here' said one of them with a smile, he had short blonde brownish hair, green eyes and was completely ripped. Jack spun round and saw me standing with Alex, his smile faded slightly.

'I just moved in down the hall from Tori here and we carpooled' said Alex to Jack, he nodded slightly.

'I better go, I have a load of recording to do but uh' I looked at Jack 'See you later'

'Sure, how does one sound?' he said, I smiled.

'Great, see you then' I said and pushed my hands into my pockets and wandered down to C4. I pushed open the door, Scarlet was sitting on the back of the chair singing into her toxic green mic. for our slow acoustic song, her note perfect voice ringing out through the room. She looked at me and smiled but didn't stop singing. I grinned and slumped down on the couch next to Destery who was spinning a drum stick round in his fingers. Ronnie was sitting strumming out the chords to the song, I looked around, no Nixon. I waited 'till they'd finished.

'That was great, maybe we should go through it again later in the day, I hit a couple bum notes' Scarlet said. Destery chuckled.

'No you didn't Scar but if you insist' he said, she punched his shoulder.

'Where's Nixon?' I asked

'Gonna be late, he's out with Lea' Ronnie said, blasting out the intro to Your Tears Don't Fall.

'Oh right okay' I said with a laugh. Lea was his girlfriend, well, she could be described as more that his girlfriend. They'd been together since they were 16. Not entirely though, they'd broken up briefly last year. Realised they couldn't be without each other and got back together.

'Wait didn't they go out last night?' I asked, remembering Nixon saying something about it. Des was about to reply when Nixon walked in.

'I'm here! Your lives just got better!' he half shouted and wandered over to us.

'Where you been Nix?' I said laughing.

'Just out' he said, grinning like a child.

'What did you do?' Ronnie said, chuckling nervously. Nixon threw himself down on the couch, smiling like an idiot.

'Nix, what happened?' Scar said, giving him a kick.

'Okay fine' Nix said sitting forward 'Des, Ron, how would you feel about being the best men at my wedding' It was silence before Des broke it.

'You're…getting married?' he said

'Yes' Nix replied 'I proposed last night'

'You dick!' Scar said, slapping him on the head

'What?' he said, paining.

'Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Us!' she said, hitting him with every word.

'I'm sorry I just I didn't reallu uh' he said, stumbling over his words. She burst out laughing.

'I'm kidding Nix!' she said 'Congratulations!' and she jumped down onto the cushions and threw her arms around his. Des and Ronnie started laughing to and joined the hug. I rolled my eyes and leant into them all. The morning was kinda slow, we got through about half a song, we were all freaking out over the fact Nixon was engaged. Before I knew what was happening it was 1.

'Going out for lunch guys, I'll be back soon okay' I said propping my guitar up against a wall.

'You going alone?' Scarlet said, raising an eyebrow.

'Uh, no' I said, a smile spilt across her face.

'You're going with a guy?' she said

'Yes Scar' I said rolling my eyes.

'Whoa whoa whoa!' Ronnie said getting up. 'You is this guy taking out Tori out huh?' he propped his elbow on Scar's shoulder. I sighed.

'I met him yesterday guys, now I gotta leave or I'll be late.' I said walking out. All 4 of them ran to the door and stuck there heads out, watching me walk down the hall. I caught sight of Jack leaning against a wall, he looked up and saw me. He smiled as I reached him.

'You ready?' he said

'Yeah, let's go.' I said, Jack looked over my shoulder.

'Uuh…' he said looking back at me.

'My band mates, just ignore them. They're creeps!' I said with a laugh.

'Oh right okay' he said, laughing with me.

'So where are we going?' I asked

'I know a place' He said, smirking.


	4. underwater basket weaving

'Is this what you eat for lunch every day?' I said laughing, putting a piece of fluffy cotton candy in my mouth, he chuckled.

'I wish' he replied, his childlike grin playing on the corners of his mouth.

We were walking around the only theme park there was in Baltimore. I'd texted the band saying I probably wasn't coming back this afternoon.

'You scared of roller coasters?' he asked.

'Hell no' I said, he grinned and pulled me over to the line for a huge roller coaster. The line moved pretty fast and pretty soon we were at the front just as it started to rain. I crossed my bare arms across my chest and shivered as cold drops started to land on my skin. It had been so sunny all week I hadn't even thought to wear a jacket. Jack looked down at me and shrugged of his leather jacket and handed it to me.

'You sure?' I asked, noticing he was only wearing a thin hoodie underneath.

'Yeah, you need it more than I do' he said, I smiled and pulled it on. It was warm and smelt faintly of cologne and marshmallows. The dude let us on to the ride and Jack ran straight to the front, I laughed and followed him. I sat down on the seat next to him and pulled the shoulder strap down and it clicked.

'Oh god, crotch being squeezed' Jack said and I burst out laughing as he shifted uncomfortably.

The cart jolted into movement. It started up a huge hill and I gripped the bar in front of me. He only reason I like roller coasters was for the rush you got when it tipped over the edge. We reached the top and it stopped, the car leaning half over the edge. It suddenly launched off the edge, adrenaline practically pumping through my veins and I felt jack's hand slam down on top of mine and even though we were flying around at 100 miles an hour I still managed to blush. The ride was your stereotypical roller coaster, really fun but over way to fast. Somehow Jack didn't drop my hand and when we got off our fingers were laced together. The rain was coming down pretty hard now.

'You want to go?' Jack asked. 'We'll probably get slightly less soaked if we leave now'

'Yeah sure' I said smiling, mostly at the fact he still hadn't let my hand go. We'd walked here, it was only a couple of streets away from Juice and then it was a few blocks to my apartment. The rain was coming down in buckets and my hair was drenched by the time was past the park that was about a block away from my house. We were passing through the park when a loud clap of thunder boomed out. I nearly jumped out of my skin, Jack chuckled at me.

'You won't be laughing when we get struck by lightning!' I said, he just smiled and swung my hand in his back and forth. I giggled as he awkwardly wrapped his arm around me while not dropping my hand. (Any one seen Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging? It's like what they do in that) Eventually we made it to my apartment and he let go of my hand as I pushed the key into the door.

'do you want to come in?' I said with a smile.

'Sure' he replied grinning and followed me inside. I flicked the lights on in my empty apartment and pulled off his jacket. He smiled as I gave it to him.

'So is this what Alex's new place looks like too?' he asked, pushing his hands inside his pockets.

'Probably' I replied and flopped down on my couch 'The apartments here are all pretty similar'

'Okay' he said and sat down next to me, smiling all the time. 'So tell me about your band?'

'What do you want to know?' I asked, pulling my legs up into my chest, resting my feet against the edge of the cushions.

'Everything' he said with a laugh.

'Alright, well uh, we got together in high school, we all kinda knew each other before hand, Scarlet was my best friend and she knew Destery, I knew Nix and he was friends with Ronnie. It all just fell into place really' I said, twisting a lock of my hair round in my fingers.

'So your guitar right?' he said

'Yeah, rhythm' I said

'So does that mean that, Ronnie is your lead?' he asked, I nodded.

'So tell me about your music' I said, shifting so I was sitting cross legged and facing him.

'Well, we also got together in high school' he said tensing up. 'I met Alex first and then we met the others' he added, slightly bluntly, dropping his gaze to his hands.

'Jack, are you alright?' I asked leaning forward slightly, to look into his eyes again.

'Yeah, I'm fine' He said, smile returning 'Sorry'

'So what's your band name?' he asked, quickly moving the subject from his music.

'Fixed at Zero' I said 'yours?'

'All Time Low' he said, smile becoming slightly fixed.

'That's cool, isn't that from a New Found Glory song?' I asked, he nodded.

'Awesome, we stole ours from the VersaEmerge one' I said, he laughed weakly. A thick awkward silence fell over us making when my doorbell rang sound ten times louder than it usually did. I got up and walked to the door, I pushed up onto my toes to look through the peep hole. Alex. I shrugged and opened the door.

'Hey Tori' he said and I smiled.

'Hi, what's up?'

'Looking for Jack, has he gone home?' Alex replied

'No, he's right here' I said and turned back into my apartment and called.

'Jack it's the police looking for you, something about nude pictures leaked online?' Jack was up and at the door in record breaking time, noticing it was just Alex he started laughing.

'You gave me a fucking heart attack Tori!' he said, giving me a shove, I giggled just glad he was back to normal Jack.

'So what's up Alex?' he said

'We just need you to come lay down some guitar for the song and then it'll be done' Alex said

'Alright cool, do you mind if I go?' Jack said turning to me, I smiled.

'No, have fun' I said, he smiled we stood for a moment before he turned to Alex and gave him a look. He caught his drift and coughed.

'Well uh, I'll wait in the car' he said and wandered away down the hallway, his hands deep inside his pockets.

'He's so slow' he muttered.

'I had fun today Jack' I said, moving the subject from Alex.

'Me too, we should do it again?' he said, sounding rather hopeful.

'Definitely' I said and a grin split across his face, he then leaned forward, kissing my lips for a fleeting second before pulling away and winking. He pivoted and wandered down the hall way without another word. I slipped back inside my apartment, closing the door by leaning gently into it. I sat with my back to the door for a minute, my skin still tingling for were our lips had met.


	5. heavy sleeper

My eyes fluttered open at the warm light streaming through the gap in my curtains, I yawned and sat up, stretching my arms above my head. I blinked a couple of times as my eyes adjusted to the light in my bedroom. I let out a happy sigh as the events of yesterday filled my head. Smiling to myself I got up out of bed and padded through to the kitchen, pushing a few buttons of my coffee machine to get it working. I walked into my living room and picked up my phone.

One New Message: Destery

_Yola Tori, we're gonna be at the studio all day, we're probably going to manage to finish this mother fucker soon, either today or tomorrow so get your ass here by 11, okay? ;)_

I looked up at the clock on my wall. 10:30. I sighed and jogged through to my bedroom, I threw on some normal denim wash jeans and a My Chemical Romance top. I pushed open the curtains, it seemed to be bright and sunny outside so I skipped putting on a hoodie. I went back into the kitchen and poured my coffee into a to-go cup, put in some milk and sugar and grabbing my keys from the counter headed out the door.

I got to Juice about 10 minutes early, I threw my empty coffee in the trash and wandered up to Dave.

'Any of them here yet?' I asked

'Nope, you're the first but you guys are in D2 today' he said and chucked me the keys.

'Thanks, could you tell me if All Time Low are here today?' I asked, Dave turned to the computer and pressed couple buttons.

'Yep, they're in B6' he said with a smile. I thanked him and wandered back into the maze of rooms, passing B6 on my way. I unlocked the door to our studio and chucked the keys on the table before walking back out again. I had some time before it was 11 so I wandered down to ATL's room and knocked before sliding in. The room was your classic, pretty fancy, recording studio. I saw Alex sitting with another 3 guys, they turned around as I walked in.

'Oh hey Tori' Alex said as I walked over.

'Hey, sorry I'm kinda early for my session, do you mind if I hang here for 10 minutes.

'No problem, take a seat' he said, waving to the empty chair next to him. I slid into the chair and looked at the recording studio in front of me, Jack was sitting, concentrating deeply on playing guitar. His tongue was poking out the side of his mouth and his brows knitted together slightly, his fingers moving across the frets easily as he played to music I couldn't hear.

'Tori, this is Rian and Zack, they're our drummer and bass player' Alex said and I looked over, he motioned to the two guys sitting with him.

'So you're the Tori Jack never shuts up about' Rian said with a chuckle and shook my hand. I laughed nervously, not really knowing what else to say to that.

'And that's Matt, our manager' he said, pointing to the guy on the end next to Zack, he smiled politely at me, which I returned.

'Do you want to hear?' Alex asked, pulling off the headphones he was wearing.

'Yes please' I said and he handed me them, I pulled them on, they were slightly too big so I had to hold them in the right place. The song was a moderate pace and I listened to the lyrics which were amazing.

_When I wake up and this dream isn't done, I want to see your face and know I made it home. If nothing is true, what more can I do? I am still painting flowers for you._

'That's awesome!' I said giving Alex back his headphones.

'Thanks' he said with a smile that I saw Scarlet get sometimes, it was the smile you got when you know someone liked your work, your lyrics or your music.

'It better be' added Zack 'It's going on the soundtrack for the new Tim Burton movie'

'Seriously?' I said he was my all-time favourite director.

'Yeah, he's directing a new take on Alice in Wonderland' said Rian, my jaw dropped, that had to be my favourite book ever written.

'I hope he does the book justice' I said smiling, it was so cool how they were on his sound track. I looked over at the clock, 11:02.

'I better go, we have a lot of recording to do today' I said and got up.

'Was nice meeting you' Zack said, with a smirk.

'You too' I said, slightly confused by his smirk but flattered all the same.

I wandered back down the hall to our room and walked in, Ronnie and Nixon were already there.

'Hey guys!' I said, wandering over to the mixing table which they were sitting at. 'What have we got planned for today?' I slumped into one of the chairs and rested my feet on the table.

'We've only got the last song to do and a whole crap load of editing but other than that we've pretty much beasted this demo' Ronnie said, running a hand through his messy black hair.

'Beasted?' I said laughing, he made up stupid words all the time and they never really stuck. He shrugged.

'We've just completely owned it and its fucking amazing' he said, grinning and showing off his perfectly straight teeth which were down to the retainers he'd had when he was 16. Scarlet and Des then came in, Scarlet's blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she had no makeup on, I smiled, she looked amazing with and without the stuff. Destery's chocolate coloured hair was sitting slightly tangled and he had huge dark circles under his eyes.

'Whoa, you guys look like shit' Nixon said, as they sat down

'You really know how to make a girl feel great, huh Nix?' Scarlet said, rolling her eyes at him.

'Sorry Scar but seriously, what's up?' he said with a chuckle.

'We were up all last night editing this ass hole' Des said

'Wait so how many songs did you get through?' Ronnie asked

'All of them except the one we're doing today' Scarlet said, a proud smile on her face.

'Wow guys' I said 'You saved us a crap load of time'

'We know, now let's get down to recording this bitch' Des said.

The day dragged along but it was fun, we got the all of the music done and recorded by about 10 at night and we were there until about 2am. Well that's what I got told anyway cause I completely passed out on the couch at about 11pm and woke up on my bed at home the next morning.

I rolled out of bed and looked down, still wearing my clothes from yesterday. Frowning I wandered into my living room where I found Jack completely sound asleep and stretched out on my couch. I tip toed over to him and crouched down next to him.

'Jack' I whispered, shaking his shoulder gently.

'5 more minutes' he mumbled, covering his face with his hands.

'Don't make me get the super soaker' I said sweetly and he sat bold upright.

'I'm awake!' he said, holding up his hands in a surrender position.

'Good' I said giggling and standing up. 'How the hell did I get home by the way?'

'I gave you a ride, you're such a heavy sleeper' he replied, chuckling.

'Oh right okay' I said my cheeks burning.

'So what do you want to do today' he said grinning 'you're stuck with me cause I'm not leaving'

'I've been stuck in a recording studio for weeks now, seriously all I want to do is stay in my PJ's all day and have a movie marathon' I said, Jack grinned.

'You're my kind of girl' he chuckled and I tried to conceal my blush.


	6. breathe you in

I went into my bedroom and pulled out my PJ's, well actually I took out a brand new pair because my old ones were worn out and had holes. I grabbed one of my oversized T-shirts, PJ shorts and fuzzy knee high socks. I brushed my hair through and wiped the smudged eye lined from under my eyes with my finger. I wandered back into the living room where the title screen to The Hangover was flashing up on the screen.

'You cool with this?' Jack said with a smile 'You don't want some shitty romance girl thing do you?'

'No my sister already tortures me with them when she comes over' I said and sat down next to them.

'So you'd rather watch something like War of The Worlds than that Pride and something a rather shit?' he said, raising an eye brow.

'Yeah, romance films are way too predictable' I said and the opening scene of The Hangover popped up.

'I like you more and more' Jack said chuckling and I felt his arm snake round me. I smiled and rested me head on his shoulder.

We stayed in all day, we ate 4 packets of microwavable popcorn and watched 7 movies. The last thing I remember was the 'Welcome to earth' line from Independence Day before I fell asleep.

When I woke up there was a weak light trickling in through the blinds in my living room, groaning I rolled over and looked at the clock. It was about half past 5 in the morning, I curled into a ball and tried to force myself back to sleep but it was no good. I sat up and looked around, Jack seemed to have vanished and I thought he'd just left when I noticed a note taped to my coffee table.

_Hey Tori, Sorry I had to leave, really wish I could have stayed but unfortunately my band mates can be ass holes and I had to go to Zack's. I had so much fun today and I have to admit that I like you, a lot. Which I'd probably wouldn't have the balls to say to your face, so here it is, on a note. Wow, I'm such a wimp. Oh well…There's something I need to tell you as well, meet me at Juice at 2? -Jack xxx_

I grinned and clutched the note to my chest, I liked him a fuck load too. I wonder what it was he had to tell me? Maybe it was him finally owning up to having a famous band. I'd given Alex my word and I hadn't told him I knew, I'd waited for him to tell me, just like he'd suggested, I didn't particularly know why but it must be important if Alex had to tell me it.

I spent the morning practicing out songs on my acoustic before heading out to Juice to meet Jack, when I got there he was already waiting for me in the lobby.

'So you got my note?' he said grinning.

'Yes I did, very original' I said, he winked.

'Come on' he said and grabbed my hand 'We're going to a real place made for food for lunch'

'So, no cotton candy today?' I said smiled, he chuckled.

'Nope, I'm sorry' he said.

'Hmm' I replied 'It might be nice to eat some real food with you for a change though, not just cotton candy and popcorn' he laughed as he led me into the closest Starbucks. Jack ordered us a frappe ice cream shit I'd never tried before. We sat down in some arm chairs next to a big window, I mixed it around a bit with my straw.

'Try it' Jack said grinning, I shrugged and sipped some out my straw. It hit my tongue and I tasted the cool cream, it was literally like drinking ice cream with lumps of ice in it. It was sickly sweet but addicting so I drank some more.

'Good isn't it?' Jack said, drinking some of his own.

'Very' I said, letting out a laugh of disbelief. 'So what is it you wanted to tell me?'

'Oh, yeah, that' Jack said and put down his cup 'Well, um, I haven't been completely honest with you Tori'

'How so?'

'Well, it's my band and well.' He said and then shook his head sharply, forcing himself to say it 'We've got a record deal, we've let out 3 albums and we're pretty successful, I have a worldwide tour coming up in a couple of weeks and I'm playing shows for thousands of people. We're not an underground band' he said, then looked at me like I was going to slap him, I just chuckled, he frowned.

'Is that all?' I said

'What?'

'Jack, honestly I don't see why this is important, well obviously it is but just cause your famous or whatever won't make me not want to see you anymore' I said, Jack was still for a minute before a grin split across his face.

'Really?'

'Really really' I said 'seriously, why did you think that was such a big thing you couldn't tell me'

'It's a long story' he sighed

'We've got time'

'Okay' he started 'Well you see, my last girlfriend I was with for a while, thought she was 'the one' thought we'd be together forever, that I'd found that one girl who I wanted to spent my life with and it turned out she was only with me because of the fame' he said, his fist clenching on the table. I reached over and took it in mine, he looked up.

'I'm not her Jack' I said 'I'd probably like you if you were a clown porn star or something'

'That's always good to know, if I ever got sick of the band' he said chuckling.

We sat for hours just talking and laughing until I got a text from Scar saying they'd just finished editing the whole album and I had to come listen to it cause it sounded sick. So me and Jack wandered back to Juice.

'Okay so tell me all your band member's names again so I can tell them apart' he said as we neared Juice.

'The really pretty blonde girl is our lead singer Scarlet, dude with the green hair is Nixon, really messy, short black hair is Ronnie and dude with girl's brown hair is Destery.' I said, it was really the only way to describe my band mates.

'Got it' Jack said as we walked into Juice.


End file.
